dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Grayson (Batman: Gotham by Gaslight)
Richard "Dickie" Grayson was an orphan who became an ally of Batman. Biography ''Batman: Gotham by Gaslight Dickie was a preteen boy who, for unspecified reasons, was living on the rough streets of Gotham. He had befriended two younger boys of similar circumstances named Jason and Tim, and took it upon himself to protect them as an older brother figure. Unfortunately, the surrogate family was press-ganged into working for "Big Bill" Dust, leader of the Outsiders gang. In the middle of robbing a wealthy couple, the boys came face to face with the infamous Batman. They attempted to attack the vigilante on Big Bill's orders, but were each easily disarmed, and watched as Batman beat Big Bill into submission. Batman told the boys to go home, but Dickie asserted they had no families, and no choice but to work for Big Bill for fear of his wrath. Batman responded by breaking Big Bill's leg, and telling the brothers to look for refuge at St. Caedwalla's Church, run by Sister Leslie Thompkins. Dickie, Jason and Tim were safe in Sister Leslie's care for a time, until the woman was murdered by Jack the Ripper. At the funeral, Jason attempted to pick Alfred Pennyworth's pocket, only to be caught. Dickie chastised his brother for such disrespect to Sister Leslie's memory, and requested that Alfred not call for the police. Instead, the butler let Jason go and gave the boys his business card, offering the opportunity to perform "odd jobs" in exchange for food. The brothers were called upon by Alfred when his master Bruce Wayne was in prison. They were to drive a wagon carrying a mysterious crate to a seemingly unremarkable back alley. Jason argued they should just steal the horse, wagon and contents of the crate, to which Tim protested that it wouldn't be fair when Alfred had provided them with a meal. Dickie told his brothers to stop their chatter and do the job. As they pushed the crate onto the street, Batman suddenly appeared. He thanked the brothers for the job and told them to go. During the blaze at the Gotham World Fair, Alfred arrived with the brothers in a carriage. Upon Alfred's instructing, Dickie and Jason quickly helped the injured Batman and Selina Kyle in the carriage. Batman asked if the three boys belonged to Alfred. Alfred dismissed the very idea, and told his master they belonged to him. As Batman and Selina lamented the loss of the World Fair and the bright future it represented, Dickie assured them it was phoney anyway. He echoed Batman's advice from their first meeting that they would build "something new. Something better." Relationships *Jason Todd - Friend/Adopted brother. *Tim Drake - Friend/Adopted brother. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **Batman: Gotham by Gaslight'' - Lincoln Melcher Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery Batman: Gotham by Gaslight To be added See Also *Dick Grayson Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman: Gotham by Gaslight Characters Category:Grayson Family